We're  like Romeo and Juliet
by Clare Edwards-Plath
Summary: What would happen if Jessie and Rachel were still in love? I'm a huge finnchel shipper but i also am a huge st berry shipper. this is an older story so i hope you enjoy


**My first fanfic. i love finchel and st. berry and i just decided to do this. i hope everyone likes it :)**

We lost regionals, but I had Finn. Even though he was away the whole summer at football camp and I was busy with theater, I was happy. I missed him like crazy, but I had theater to preoccupy my time.

I was on my way to an audition when I ran into Jessie. Jessie St. James. The guy who broke my heart. The guy I thought could have been it. He looked handsome, but when wasn't he. We were both on the way to the audition.

That's when everything changed.

"Rachel, hey. Sorry did I get anything on you?" he looked at me. He looked…concerned. I knew that look. He had that look that night in my room.

"Jessie? N-no I'm fine. Where are you going?"

"The theater. I'm auditioning for the lead." I looked at him. "And you?"

"S-same…well I'm auditioning for the female lead of course. A musical rendition of Romeo and Juliet is quite different but I would be happy to play Juliet. Romeo and Juliet's romance is amazing."

He watched me, nodding every now and then. "Well since we're going to the same place…why don't we go together?" I nodded and we started walking.

"Did you get accepted into UCLA?" I kept my eyes forward, looking at him only in my peripheral vision.

"Yes, I start in September." He nodded, looking at me a bit.

"That's good. Congrats. I should have known you would get accepted…you're…good."

"Thanks, Rachel. You are, too." I smiled a little. I knew I was talented, everyone did. But hearing it from him…made a difference somehow.

We continued talking as we walked. When we arrived there was no line and we walked right in. "Well, since we're both here, want to audition together?" Jessie asked.

"Um…sure." I smiled a bit and looked at him. "What song did you bring?"

"Um, The Guilty Ones from Spring Awakening." He looked at me. My smile turned into a grin. "You know it?"

"Know it? I live by that play." I looked at the director then nodded to the band. As they started to play I began to sing. I looked at Jessie, still singing.

I paused as his part came then sang with him when it was time. We continued singing until the song came to a close. I smiled. "Was that good?"

I noticed I was speaking more towards Jessie than the director. The director nodded. "I'll let you two know. You left your numbers, correct?"

We both nodded. "Yes, sir." I smiled politely at him then walked out of the theater with Jessie. "You were amazing!"

He chuckled. "You were, too." I smiled at him.

"We make a great team." I nudged him.

"Yeah, we do." He smiled. "Look, Rachel, about the eggs…" My smile faded.

"W-what about it?"

"I'm sorry…" I turned to him.

"I had nightmares for…for weeks. My dreams, usually filled with…music and awards were filled with…horrible things." I felt tears threatening to fall.

"I heard…I'm so sorry Rachel…" I stopped him.

"I have to go…" I turned and quickly walked away, tears falling.

Jessie's POV

I watched in despair as Rachel hurried away. I regretted what I did to her so much…

The words echoed in my mind. I loved her. I truly did. I walked back towards the street and hailed a cab. As I sat in the back I felt tears bubbling up.

_Jessie St. James doesn't cry. _I told myself.

I got out of the cab as soon as he stopped. I practically ran inside and up to my bedroom. I looked in the mirror angrily. "How could I do that to her? She did nothing to me. Nothing!"

I wiped my eyes and turned on the shower. I slid off my shirt and pants and everything else then got in. I wet my hair then I just stood there. Playing everything back in my mind.

The tears flowed quickly. I replayed her in her bedroom with her soft pink nightgown on.

How beautiful she always looked. How could I have done something so wrong to her?

I began to cry. Harder and harder, yelling and punching the wall.

I still loved her. So much. I had to tell her. I had to…

Rachel's POV

I cried into my pillow. I thought about him. Over and over I thought about everything we went through together.

He apologized, right? He…he said he loved me. He told me I looked beautiful all the time. He loved me. I tried to forget about him. I just couldn't.

Our voices made the perfect harmony. It's like we were…soul mates.

I turned on the love theme from Romeo and Juliet and sighed as I opened my copy of Romeo and Juliet.

I imagined what it would be like to care for someone that much. To fight to be with them and to die to be with them, and for someone to do the same for me.

I started crying and curled up in a ball, listening to the music and crying harder.

I thought Jessie was my Romeo. Even though it was wrong to love him, I still did. So very much… But he was a Capulet and I was a poor Montague.

I guess I kind of was Romeo. I was in love with Finn, whom in this scenario was Rosalinda, until I saw Jessie, whom in this scenario would be Juliet.

I felt a strange connection to Jessie. I would have done anything to be with him…I lied for him…I turned down Finn, the man I was madly in love with, for him.

What did I get in return? A petty musical number and an egg thrown in my face.

The tears flowed faster and faster and the sobs became louder. I opened my eyes slowly as I heard my phone ring.

Jessie's POV

I couldn't stand it anymore. I sat in the corner of the shower and grabbed my phone.

I needed to hear her voice, if only once. The love theme from Romeo and Juliet came on my ipod and I wiped away the tears. She was my Juliet.

I dialed her number and pressed the phone to my ear and closed my eyes, praying for her to answer the phone. Then, as if by some miracle, she answered.

Rachel's POV

I answered the phone, not caring who was on the other side.

"Hello?" I said weakly as I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

"Rachel?"

"Jessie?" I was confused. Extremely confused.

"Rachel…I didn't want to leave things off like that. I know you must hate me, and I'm never been known to apologize or beg but please, please forgive me." He sounded as if he had been crying. I took a deep breath.

"Jessie…I…" I thought about the things I was thinking earlier. Maybe if I said something to him…he would get how much he meant to me. "I can never forget those things you did to me…the awful things you did. But Jessie…I can forgive you…I…I loved you…a lot…"

He paused, and then spoke. "Loved…" Tears threatened to fall once again from my eyes. "You mean there is nothing there anymore…. don't you?"

"Jessie…I have…I have Finn…"

"Where is he right now Rachel?"

"Well…football camp…but…"

"Not here with you. You two are a fairly new couple, you can't take that sort of break this early on."

"Why do you care so much? Are you saying that you have feelings for me still? That you still love me?"

He paused then whispered "I never stopped…" His voice cracked. I practically dropped the phone as I covered my mouth.

"Neither did I…" the tears fell silently as we sat there for a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry… for doing those terrible things to you…" I could tell he was crying. I had never heard or seen him cry. It hurt…more than it should have.

I saw Finn cry…but it never hurt this badly. "Can…Can I see you…"

"Now…?" I nodded even though he couldn't see.

"Yes. You know my address…right? Come in through my window…I will light a candle in my window so you know I'm still awake."

He paused for a moment "Yes. I will come. I will be there soon, Rachel. I promise, no matter what, I will be there." I smiled a little bit.

"See you soon…"

"See you soon." We both hung up then I changed into a white nightgown

It was a bit old-fashioned looking but I loved it. I hummed to myself as I lit a candle and put it in the window. Then I sat by the window and waited.

About ten minutes later Jessie appeared at my window. I smiled softly and opened it. He jumped in and hugged me tightly.

I hugged him back then he whispered in my ear "I never stopped loving you, Rachel…"

I closed my eyes then whispered back "I never stopped loving you either…" He pulled away and looked in my eyes, then took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately.

I stood there for a moment then kissed back passionately and threw my arms around my neck.

We fell onto my bed and he placed soft kisses down my neck as I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

His hand slowly worked it's way up to my breast. I stopped him. "But Jessie…"

He looked at me. "Rachel, I'm not longer in Vocal Adrenaline. I'm not the enemy…I never was. Please Rachel…It's just me…It's just me…" I looked at him then lay back down as I moved my hand and his hand fell back on my breast.

It was a long while of passion, romance, and pleasure. I had never felt such pleasure in my life. I looked at him as he fell beside me and tears fell from my eyes.

He wiped them away with his thumb and smiled as tears welled up in his own eyes. "Rachel…that was amazing…" I smiled through the tears.

"I love you, Jessie…I…I do." He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too, Rachel. I really do." He wiped more tears away with his thumb then wraps his arms around me as I pulled the covers over us and closed my eyes.

He hummed The Love Theme from Romeo and Juliet softly and I smiled to myself as we both fell asleep.


End file.
